Maps
by sakurananachan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are neighbors, and as Sasuke is about to leave for Kyoto, he pays a visit to Naruto and... Is a one-shot kind of thing. I'm not really good at summaries so just take a look ok?


So I was just listening to my IPod and the new song that a coworker added on it, and bumped into this song called Mpas, by the Yeah yeah yeahs and it isnpared me to write this little one shot.

Is not really that good, since it cointains lemonish sort of stuff, but because it's my first try at it, well it might not be as good hehehe

However do try to enjoy hehehe

Oh and, I don't own anything blah, blah, blah, blah... all that mumble jumbo hehehe

!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?¡

The guitar strings echoed trough his entire little one room apartment as he singed along with the female voice of Yeah yeah yeahs's Maps.

He had recently discovered this song and his compulsiveness drove him to learn the lyrics by heart in less than a week.

As he danced to the beat of the song stumbling with the various things scattered around his floor; he heard the thumping of his next door neighbor on the adjacent wall and knew that the music was too loud, but he didn't care, Sasuke knew how to deal with it.

Actually, this was in fact the last night that he was going to have to deal with it since he was moving away for his new job.

Naruto and Sasuke had been neighbors since they both arrived to Tokyo for their first year of college and now, at the age of 28, they seem like the best of friends; of course, they would never admit it to each other in the face, but they really were.

Naruto remembered how they had met that first day when he had arrived very early in the morning with 2 huge suitcases and a box full of memories, pictures, moments, tears and a map of Tokyo. Sasuke arrived with his older brother helping him carry his luggage to the small room next to Naruto's.

Naruto's laptop had been blaring with one of Bloodhound gang's song called Mope, and Itachi, Sasuke's older brother had come knocking on Naruto's door.

-"Could you tune it down a little bit?"- Itachi had said, but all Naruto had paid attention to were the dark eyes of the faired skinned boy that Itachi shielded.

-"Aniki, leave him alone. Anyway I like that song"- he had said and smirked to his blond blue eyed neighbor.

-"But Sasuke he needs to…"- Itachi was saying, but Naruto completely tune him out as he returned the friendly smirk.

And as the guitar intros of Asian King Fu Generation's Blue Train filtered in the conversation and as blue met dark and as the lyrics made themselves present, they both smiled to each other with no care for the word.

Of course they would never admit to that memory, but it was there none the less.

After that they had both hang out more than any normal boy should hang out with a friend, but since they enjoy each other presence none of them had never commented on it; that is until a mutual friend had asked them if they were a couple.

In that moment both of them realized two things. Firstly, they were gay; secondly, they were gay for each other. But since they didn't know how the other felt, they didn't act upon it. That was the moment their friendship was lost forever.

They acted hostile towards each other in fear of this new very frightening feeling, so they had gone from best friends to know rivals. But they always ended up relying on each other on their most dyeing moments.

Naruto had gotten a bachelor degree on literature and photography and went straight ahead for the master degree; Sasuke on the other hand, had gotten a bachelor in laws, and he started practicing the minute he finished college for a very prestigious law firm near Tokyo.

They both had so much history together and parting from each other was painful, even if it wasn't that far away.

_Pack up  
I'm a stray  
enough  
Oh say say say you'll  
Say say say you'll  
Say say say you'll  
Say say say you'll  
Say say say.._

Naruto didn't notice the raven haired man standing near his locked door, but Sasuke was noticing Naruto, really noticing him.

The blond was shirtless, as he normally was when in his room and with his back to him, Sasuke notice the well defined lines of muscles flexing on his lower back. The blue eyed boy didn't sing half bad and Sasuke found himself mesmerized with the sound of the voice as the blond sang the chorus:

_Wait.  
They don't love you like I love you  
Wait.  
They don't love you like I love you  
Maaa-aaaa-aaaa-aaaa-aps  
Wait.  
They don't love you like I love you  
Wait.  
They don't love you like I love you  
Maaaaa-aaaa-aaa-aps  
Wait.  
they don't love you like I love you_

Naruto turned around and found dark hunting eyes staring at him.

The look of utter surprise in the blonds' face caught Sasuke off guard making him very subconscious of his previous staring.

-"I… the door… it wasn't locked so…"- Sasuke found himself stumbling with his own tongue, not really sure of what he was trying to say to the other.

-"Yeah… I forgot to close it… hehehe"- said Naruto scratching the back of his neck, a habit that Sasuke have come to notice, he did when nervous: -"So… whatcha doin here?"- and he avoided Sasuke's dark eyes.

-"I…"- he was here for a reason right? Why else would he come stumbling in here if he didn't have a valid reason? But he seemed to have forgotten the reason somewhere in between the threshold of Naruto's door and the few three steps that he had taken towards the blond without realizing it.

-"Was I being to loud? Gomen. I´ll tune it down a little bit…"- said Naruto as he took the very few steps to his iPod turning the volume down a little, this had brought him closer to Sasuke but since the raven would be leaving next morning to his new apartment a good hour away from there Naruto decide to indulge in some proximity.

-"No… you weren't being loud… I just wanted to…"- what had he wanted? Because he had wanted something right? But now in the presence of the blond he seemed to have forgotten: -"Never mind… I forgot…"- said Sasuke and headed for the exit, but a voice stopped him.

-"Wait…"-

_Wait. They don't love you like I love you…_

Sasuke turned around to find a Naruto with a puzzled expression and he wondered why that look fitted him so well, like he was somehow lost and Sasuke had this sudden impulse to help him find the way, find whatever it was that he was missing.

The last chord of the song played on the speakers as they stared at each other for what felt like forever, but was nothing more than a few seconds, since the song restarted.

Sasuke allowed a smirk to form on his lips as the chords of the guitar started playing again.

-"You and your compulsiveness"- said Sasuke as he approached the IPod, not Naruto; he wasn't trying to get near Naruto, was he?: - "You should really chose a new song to obsess over I already…". But he couldn't finish the sentence since a tan hand reach out and grab his wrist. He turned and was stunned to find blue eyes way to close.

-"It reminds me of you"- said Naruto without letting go of the raven's wrist.

The look of utter confusion on Sasuke's face was stunning, or so thought Naruto, as he kept staring at those dark eyes of his… what was Sasuke to him? Somehow "friend" didn't seem to be fitting enough for the kind of relationship those two had.

-"Have you finished packing up?"- asked Naruto without letting go of the hand; Sasuke noticed it, but didn't do anything about it.

-"Yeah…"- said the raven as he relished on the sensation of skin touching skin; it was such ridiculous thought since it was only a hand and a wrist barely brushing each other, but it was the only physical contact he could allow himself to have with the blond.

In fear of what those blue eyes were doing to him, pulling him closer, Sasuke let his sight wonder around the room, stopping at the sight of that big map of Japan that Naruto had on one of his walls and that occupied most of it. Attached to the map were several pictures and random stuff glued to it.

Sasuke let his eyes roamed over one of the pictures that was glued on top of the Osaka area; it was a picture of two very drunks Naruto and Sasuke hugging each other. They had gone to Osaka with a big group of friends and have ended up going to a karaoke bar, gotten shit faced and taken that picture. They claimed they didn't remember much of that night, but they did…

_-"Sasuke… I like how you smell…"- Naruto said as he took in Sasuke's scent letting his face rest on the crock of Sasuke's neck._

_-"Naruto… you´re drunk…"- said Sasuke dragging the words and then let his hand roamed down towards Naruto's lower back: -"I might take advantage of you… like this…"- he whispered to Naruto's soft blond hair._

_-"Then do…"- and as he said it, he looked up to find tantalizing dark eyes staring at him, begging him to make the first move._

But neither of them did anything that night, other than feel each other's presence, smell each other's scent and even touch each other's bit of skin that their shame allowed them to.

Sasuke felt this indescribable urge to tell Naruto something, anything; but he couldn't think of anything suitable enough to say to the blond so he turned to the IPod and searched for a song as Naruto kept on staring. For a second Sasuke thought about questioning Naruto's silence, but didn't do it, because he came to think that silence suited better the mood.

And as the first words of the song echoed trough the apartment, Naruto couldn't help but to keep staring at Sasuke; was he trying to tell him something? Or was Naruto wishing to read something that wasn't even there?

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
_

_Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

Sasuke observed Naruto's deep blue eyes, how the iris seem to be a darker shade of blue and how there were various tints of blue on his eyes, how he reflected himself on those eyes and, Oh God! How much he wanted to always reflect himself on those eyes.

Naruto notice how Sasuke's lips parted as if to say something and gaze at those eyes intently almost willing them to move, to say something, anything, just for the sake of hearing the raven's voice.

But neither of them spoke nor moved until the song ended, and then Naruto knew the mood was gone and whatever it was that Sasuke had wanted to say was forever to be unknown since he would never say it.

-"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"- Naruto asked taking a few steps back, that he without knowing had taken towards Sasuke.

-"Sometime around 9"- he answered and tensed when he felt Naruto was stepping back; fearing that the moment to say whatever it was that he had wanted to say he took the 4 steps that separated them: -"You gonna see me leave?"- and his voice had sounded flirtatious even to himself.

-"Maybe…" said Naruto and finally casted his gaze down in fear of having mistaken the flirtation in Sasuke's voice.

-"Maybe? No, 'Of course Sasuke I'll be there'?"-asked Sasuke in a little of a mocking tone but it didn't lose any of the flirting hint to it.

Naruto couldn't help but giggle at the comment; why hadn't Sasuke been like this before? So open up, so free, so… close. 'Were his eyelashes always this big'- wondered Naruto as he stared at Sasuke.

-"Of course Sasuke I'll be there"- said Naruto and notice how Sasuke's eyes seem to be very intently focused on his lips, he wondered if it was because they were so close.

He could hear the long guitar intro of one of his favorite songs playing in the background, but realized that he really didn't care about the song as much as he did for Sasuke's lips that seemed to be getting closer. When have they close up the distance they had come to built and abide by all of this years?

ーーなりゆう理由　いっさいゆる一切許

す　じゃくはい若輩  
easy na riyuu issai yurusu jakuhai  
れすきゅレスキューもよ呼んでおいた  


RESUKYUU

-tai mo yonde oita  
だから　ーずきすみズキスミー　プリーー  
Dakara PURIIZU KISU MII PURIIZU KISU MII  
ALNIGHT  
Alnight  
ALNIGHT  
Alnight

_(Is so very easy for youth to forgive everything. I called the rescue team, so please kiss me, please kiss me ALL NIGHT…)_

Sasuke had seen Naruto's lips move to the lyrics of the song and had very clearly seen how Naruto's pink lips have formed the words "Please kiss me… all night".

And without thinking to much about it he did what he have come to do without realizing that was the real reason he was there in the first place: he kissed Naruto.

そおれでれ　ぼうりんぐぼボウリングボー  
Soore de hoore BOURINGUBOORU  
きぶつはそんざい器物破損罪など  
Kibutsusonkaizai nado shouchi  
それでも　れそうでこわ壊せない  
Sore de mo koware sou de kowase nai  
なんかもとどお元通り  
Nanka motodoori

_(Let's let go of that bowling ball. We lead such strange lives. Accept it, but yet we want to smash it, but we can't, it won't happen like before…)_

And as he kissed him, he realized how much had he wanted to do that, and if Naruto's eager response was any indication, so did the blond boy.

The instrumental part echoed trough the small room as the kiss became more rough, needy and passionate and Sasuke couldn't help but to push Naruto against a wall, that same wall that held the map.

Needing, tough not wanting air, Sasuke broke the kiss and saw the hazed look on Naruto's blue eyes and decided that he loved that look and wanted him to have all the time.

にてはありふれていく  
Saishuteki ni subete ha arifureteiku  
せんせい先生　あんたりもんだ  
Sensei anta uragiri monda  
いま今すぐ　ぷりプリーずきすみズキスミー　ぷりプリーずきすみズキスミー  
Imasugu PURIIZU KISU MII PURIIZU KISU MII  
ALNIGHT  
Allnight

_(Everything is finally just the way it should be. Your betrayal, Teacher left a problem and now immediately please kiss me; please kiss me ALL NIGHT…)_

The rest of the song went unheard since all Sasuke could hear was Naruto saying "Please kiss me ALL NIGHT" and so he obeyed.

They stumbled trough the small room towards Naruto's bed and didn't took long to be found as Sasuke pushed Naruto without breaking the kiss. He landed on top of the blond not caring for any other thing besides the only thought of touching more of that tan skin that was already exposed for him to ravish.

-"Sa- Sasu…ke"- breathed Naruto trough the kiss as the raven explored the caverns of the others' mouth with his tongue and his hand roamed down to Naruto's waist.

There was no turning back and both of them were afraid of this, but it was something that couldn't be stop.

Naruto reached to grab Sasuke's hand that was already roaming down his boxers.

-"Are you sure about this Sasuke? I mean… I've never…And you…"- Naruto's voice was trembling and so was his hand that was now holding Sasuke's trembling own.

None of them had ever had a homosexual experience, and even if they have read and seen some of it, it was definitely not the same as actually going for the real deal.

-"I…"- Sasuke really didn't know what to say at a time like this; he had wanted to say that everything would be okay, that it wasn't weird and awkward at all, but he would be lying. He knew it would be weird and maybe even uncomfortable and painful.

But that look of utter despair in Naruto's eyes was indescribably beautiful.

そおれでれ　ぼうりんぐぼボウリングボー  
Soore de hoore BOURINGUBOORU  
きぶつはそんざい器物破損罪など  
Kibutsusonkaizai nado shouchi

_(Let's let go of that bowling ball. We lead such strange lives.)_

And as the lyrics filtered trough the mood of the moment he realized that that was exactly what they needed to do.

-"Let's let go Naruto"- said Sasuke finally and leaned down for another kiss that quickly recover all the passion of the heated moment.

Allowing their instinct to lead the way, they both let themselves get carried away by the heat of the moment. Hands roamed trough bodies, lips roamed trough skin, and soon the room was filled with music, pleasured groans and pants and the repetition like a mantra of each other's names.

Wanting to feel more of each other they quickly discarded their clothing and suddenly found themselves naked in front of each other for the first time.

Sasuke let his hungry eyes roamed over Naruto's naked body, while the blond allowed it and flushed at the heated look he received.

-"So you are indeed a natural blond"- said Sasuke lowering his head to the nether regions of the very naked body that lay underneath him.

-"Don't be a pri…"- but Naruto's protests died there when he felt a breath ghost over his very erect member, and only then did he realized how much he wanted Sasuke.

'This is it'- thought Sasuke: -'Once I do this I won't be able to go back'-

And as if feeling his doubts Naruto spoke: -"Is okay Sasuke you don't have to do it if you… ahhhhh nnnggg"- further than that any other suggestion or protest that Naruto could have, died away as Sasuke swallow his entire length.

Sasuke wasn't very sure of what he was suppose to do, but he just let himself be led by his instincts and kept on sucking and licking Naruto's shaft; and as he kept going Naruto rewarded him with grunts and moans that made his own erection twitch every time he uttered a very breathy "Sa-sa-sasu…ke".

Naruto was very close, he could feel it and so could Sasuke and, Oh God! He wanted to make Naruto come if that would make him scream in ecstatic pleasure.

-"Sasuke, sa-sasuke… wait… wait"- panted Naruto, but Sasuke wouldn't stop and he was oh so close to the edge.

Naruto wanted something else, something more; but he couldn't tell Sasuke if he kept doing those wonderful things with his tongue. So to stop him he did the only reasonable thing he could think of, he shove him off, with such strength that almost knocked Sasuke off the bed.

Sasuke suddenly found himself seated far from Naruto.

The blond could see the hurt expression showing on Sasuke's face, but he was too flustered to say anything.

-"I… I…"- Naruto wanted to say something, but what was it? He wanted something else from Sasuke, but how to phrase it? He kept on panting trying to figure out how to come out and say it without further embarrassment.

But Sasuke mistook all of this for a rejection on Naruto's part, and he started to stand up to leave as he now was hit full force with the immensity of his actions.

But Naruto grabbed him by the wrist again afraid that he might leave and he would never get the chance to tell him that he wanted…

-"I… I want you…"- breathed Naruto still panting from the exertion of the previous activity. He stare intently into Sasuke's eyes trying to convey without words what he meant by it. HE WANTED SASUKE!

Sasuke stood still holding Naruto's eyes on his.

Naruto so very slowly reached to grasp Sasuke's hip bone and direct it to him; Sasuke's erection was now in front of Naruto and without much warning he took it all in one go earning from Sasuke a raspy sexy moan.

The blond kept going, swallowing all that he could of Sasuke's length and the raven couldn't help but stared with lustful eyes as those same pink soft lips that he had kissed devoured his erection, ravishing it, making him reach the no-return point of pleasure.

Naruto sucked harder and Sasuke felt his knees give out, so he hold onto Naruto's shoulder, grasping it harder than he should have, but the pleasure was to much to take. The sight of the blond sucking him drove him over the edge and the slurping sounds emitted by Naruto almost made him come right there.

But now he knew what Naruto had meant when he had said he wanted him: HE WANTED NARUTO! And he wanted him now!

Without warning he shoved Naruto to the bed and landed on top of him. Their erections aligned and they started grinding against each other relishing on the feeling of heated skin. The grunts kept on going as they called each other name, and as Sasuke thrusted down Naruto thrusted up meeting Sasuke's length.

It didn't take long for both of them to realize that they need something else, something more. They needed more of each other…

-"Na-naru…Naru-to"- panted Sasuke unable to stop their frenzy dance.

But Naruto knew what he wanted, because he wanted it as well.

-"Sa-su-keee"- he moaned into the kiss and pressed Sasuke's chest indicating him to stop.

They stop still panting and gaze at each other, lust in their eyes, and Oh how good it felt! To be able to look at the other with lust!

Sasuke looked at Naruto panting underneath him with a questioning look, how should he phrase this? Somehow "Can I stick my dick up your ass?" didn't sound fitting for the situation, but he didn't know how else to say it.

-"I… I don't… I've never…"- Sasuke wasn't even sure of what he was trying to say, but by Naruto's look he understood what he was tying to say because he reached for Sasuke's shaking hand and held it on his, that was shaking as well.

-"Me neither…"- mumbled Naruto as he directed Sasuke's hand to his mouth and place it on his lips.

Sasuke watched mesmerized, as in slow motion, as his fingers laid on Naruto's lips; Sasuke felt this sudden impulse to stick them inside Naruto's mouth and as he pushed them against the others' mouth Naruto happily obliged to the intrusion. Sasuke saw them disappear into Naruto's moth and that made his shaft twitch with the memory that it brought.

Naruto moaned at the action and again Sasuke had this sudden urge to make Naruto scream his name in pleasure.

Then Naruto removed the intrusive fingers and lead Sasuke's hand downwards; Sasuke understood then where this was heading to, but as nervous as he was he also wanted it. They held each other's eyes as Naruto placed Sasuke's finger at his entrance.

They both gasped as Sasuke started circling his finger near the entrance.

-"Sa- Sasuke…"- breathed Naruto and the raven knew that he was trying to tell him to just do it.

Still feeling unsure he introduced a first finger, but stopped when he heard Naruto grunt.

-"Ke-keep goooing. I… can handle it…"- grunted Naruto while still staring into Sasuke's dark eyes.

Sasuke slowly thrusted his finger into Naruto, but the tightness made him want to stick a second finger, but he wasn't sure Naruto was ready for it yet; so he kept pulling his finger in and out, until Naruto started panting in something that sounded more like pleasure than pain.

Then Sasuke ventured a second finger and that was when he found that it was indeed pleasure that Naruto was feeling as he started stimulating a bundle of nerves that seem to make Naruto squirm in delight.

-"Sa…suke…There… OH God!! Right there!!"- Naruto half panted, half ordered, half screamed and that alone made Sasuke want to give him more, give him everything.

And as he kept going making circular moves and scissoring to stretch the entrance he added a third finger that send Naruto to Lala-Land.

-"Oh God Sasuke!"- and what a boost to the ego that cry was to Sasuke. He now wanted to feel Naruto as well, make him feel it all.

Sasuke removed his fingers with a disgruntled groan from Naruto.

But when he placed himself in between Naruto's legs, the blond started squirming embarrassed at his own previous actions and at what was to come.

-"I you don't want to do it, we can stop"- said Sasuke half smirking, half hopping that Naruto wouldn't want them to stop there.

Naruto, unable to speak, took Sasuke's shaft and placed it on his entrance.

That was all the confirmation he needed.

And so he started pushing in, very slowly, barely containing himself. When he hit the hilt he stilled himself trying to contain the shudders that were going trough his spine as he felt Naruto's tightness envelope him.

-"Saa-sukeee"- breathed Naruto barely containing himself:- "Move…"- he whispered and that was all Sasuke needed to start pounding restlessly into the other boy.

It started out slowly, and all Sasuke kept thinking about was the way he moved in and out of Naruto. 'In, out, in, out'- he repeated in his mind like a mantra.

But then Naruto started moving on his own as well, meeting each one of Sasuke's thrusts with one of his own.

And as the maddening tempo started to built between the two of them they held each other gazes the whole time, almost as if whishing to see in the other's eyes the exact moment of realizing that they had loved each other for the longest of times.

Sasuke reach in between their bodies, grasping Naruto's forgotten erection and pumped it at the speed of his thrusts, driving Naruto insane as he grunted, moaned and panted. Naruto wanted to be closer and so he raised himself on a sitting position ending up on Sasuke's lap.

-"Naruto"- breathed Sasuke as he felt more of Naruto's tightness envelope him.

The blond impaled himself onto the others' shaft and his own erection rubbed Sasuke's abdomen, the feeling of the raven's skin against his sensitive own erection felt like heaven and he sped up the pace as he felt his release approaching.

Sasuke was also nearing his own release, but he wanted to somehow convey to Naruto all this feelings that were welling inside of him, making him want to scream, and cry and Oh God! How much he wanted to kiss Naruto! And so he did. He kissed the blond in an attempt to tell him without words that he… he…

-"Sasuke… I'm…Is too… much…I…"- Naruto was close and he could feel it, but he wanted to tell Sasuke how it all felt, he wanted to tell him that for the first time it all seem to make sense in his life, it all fitted perfectly, as perfectly as their bodies fitted each other right now, he wanted to tell him…

-"Sasu…ke… I-I… I love… you… AHHHH!! SASUKE!!"- and as Naruto came screaming Sasuke's name, the muscles of his puckered hole tighten driving Sasuke over the edge as well.

-"Na-Naru…to…"- grunted Sasuke as he found his release still riding his orgasm giving a few shallow thrusts into Naruto, until he finally fell on top of the other male.

They both held onto each other letting the haze of their lovemaking activity wear off.

-"Yappari… Omae ni aishiterute…"- whispered Sasuke almost to himself, but being so close to Naruto he had clearly heard him.

Sasuke felt Naruto smile underneath him.

-"I guess Kyoto is not really that far"- said Naruto still holding onto Sasuke's back: -"I could go visit often… If you want…"- the last part had sounded more insecure, but he waited for Sasuke's answer, feeling that what ever he said at this moment, it was the most important thing he could say.

-"Why visit?"- Sasuke said and he felt Naruto tensed at the usage of those words: -"You could always come live with me… It is a big apartment after all"- and when he felt Naruto smirk he allowed himself one of his own.

-"Yeah… I guess I could…"- Naruto said as he held Sasuke even tighter: -"but I'll bring my map"- he mumbled on Sasuke's neck as he dived in it to plant a kiss on the crock of it.

-"Yes, you can bring your map…"- whispered Sasuke as he let himself relax into Naruto's arms and be taken to whatever land they held for him.

°!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?¡

So about the map thingy is really a funny stupid thing.

I have a friend that travel troght all of USA and she had this huge map of all the country so whenever she came back home she would put a few of the souvenirs and pictures and stuff that reminded her of a certain place.

It was really pretty actually... So i agev one to Naruto and it help make more sence of the name Mpas for the fic hehehe


End file.
